


No Nut November

by Endraking



Series: The sexual misadventures of Liam Dunbar [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arousal torment, Bottom Brett Talbot, Bottom Theo (Fantasy), Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Daydreams, Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, Horny Teenagers, Horny Werewolves, Liam-centric, M/M, No Beta, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly Puppy Pack feels, Self edit way too late at night, Smut, Smut Spiral, Swollen Balls, Teasing, Top Liam Dunbar, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Senses, fantasies, i should've been sleeping, sensation overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Brett and Liam take the No Nut November challenge.  They try to make the other come first.  Things don't go quite as they expected.





	No Nut November

**Author's Note:**

> Another Smut Spiral from the Wine Aunt. I hope you enjoy.

No Nut November

 

 

Liam fidgeted nervously in the hard, plastic chair behind his desk in English class.  A cold sweat gripped his body as his eyes darted around, unable to maintain his focus on the discussion or the talking points on the blackboard.  The scent of the entire room overwhelmed him.  Things he wouldn't normally notice but the situation of it being the second week of November heightened his senses in more ways than he realized.  The different perfumes and colognes danced in his synapses, drawing his nose from one whiff to the next.  His concentration was shot and when Mr. Whitaker called on him, he had no clue what was going on. 

He was startled by the booming voice, “Mr. Dunbar, did you hear me?"  "Um, maybe?  I know I will if you ask again."  Mr. Whitaker sighed and slid his glasses up as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  "I was asking about drives that might alter the way we examine characters within a work."  Liam began to inhale but the word fell from his lips, the preoccupation that pulled his attention. "Sex." 

A hush fell over the class, but Mr. Whitaker's blank expression shifted to a grin, one he knew he shouldn't find the least bit appealing, before the teacher exclaimed. "Yes!  Sex.  More than just the biological drive but how labels and orientation might affect a character's perspective.  Excellent observation, Mr. Dunbar."

The discussion continued but his eyes fell, with a laser like focus on the tight grey slacks that covered Mr. Whitaker's curves.  Had his teacher always had a nice butt?  He shook the thoughts away.  This was Brett and that stupid bet talking.  He barely noticed the tapping on his shoulder and glanced back to see Mason's toothy grin.  His best friend mouthed the word "Sex" and he couldn't pull his attention from those lips...or that scent.  Whatever scent Mason wore, besides Corey, was working for him and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed how full and plump _they_ looked.  He licked his lips and his mind travelled.  He reached back and grabbed Mason and pulled them closer.  He felt the shiver from his best friend as the heat from their breaths brushed against their moist lips, only the tiniest sliver of light separating them.  He felt Mason lean, strain into the kiss, but he held back.  The tension between was enough the pull him until the damn flowed over and he smashed them together.

 

The shriek of the class bell yanked his attention back and Mason eyed him curiously.  As his best friend gathered his bag and stood, he remarked, "Did you even hear what I said?" 

He shook his head and whined as he stood, his burgeoning erection pushing against the harsh, restrictive fibers of his jeans. "No." 

Mason guided him out of the classroom, his hand falling to his back.  He knew his best friend meant to guide him but that touch, any physical touch exciting his senses and sent electric jolts through his nerves.  They moved past the other students and Mason almost shoved him into the boy's restroom.  "Li?  Are you alright?"

He answered abruptly, clearing his throat and letting his hand wander.  "Yeah.  I'm fine." 

Mason tilted his head and inquired, the slightest bit of humor married with concern in his tone.  "You want to say that again when I saw you burning holes into Mr. Whitaker's ass during the lecture." 

His face flushed with embarrassment as he whined, not noticing Mason's eyes dropping lower.  "I-I wasn't burning holes.  I was- It was an enthralling lecture." 

Mason pointed to his crotch “And that?"  He looked down at his hand as he almost violent pressed against the outline of his strained cock, stroking it through the stiff denim.  He could clearly see the flared head as he flicked it with the side of his thumb on each downstroke.  His eyes widened as he lifted his head and met Mason's gaze.  "Dude.  I'm so sorry."

 Mason's eyes lit up as he chuckled.  "Don't be sorry.  You want me to leave so you can, um, take care of that?"

He yanked his hand away and placed it on Mason's shoulder and his friend's brow lifted as Mason looked to it in equal parts offense and curiosity "Yes.  I mean no.  No!  It's Brett's fault." 

"Brett is the reason you've got a boner in class?" 

He sighed, thinking back to practice that morning.  Nothing too unusual, putting on his gear in the empty locker room, only in his tight shorts.  Brett seemed to appear from nowhere and whispered behind his ear, the brush of air and heat sending a shiver down his spine.  "Morning, Liam.  Getting ready for practice?" 

He began to respond but Brett's nimble fingers lightly grazed over his naked chest, tilting small patches of his thick chest hair as they travelled lower.  The words died in his mouth, the breath locked in his chest, only the tiniest sound as he sucked a breath.  The long digits pushed past the rim of his shorts and slid against his swiftly straining cock.  Brett rested his head on his shoulder and sent vibrations through his body as he purred. "Good morning to you too, Little Liam."

His words cracked as he trembled, leaning into the taller man's heat and scent, those long fingers slowly wrapping around his neglected cock. "W-What a-are you d-doing, Brett?" 

Brett turned his head and kissed the tender part of his neck, causing him to whimper and expose it, before he replied. "Helping relieve some tension." 

The coarse texture of Brett's hand slowly stroking up, collecting the precum that flowed effortlessly and slicking his cock on the downstroke caused him to tense.  The rub of the outside of his hand against the swollen, tender skin of his balls set off fireworks in his mind.  After two strokes the heat began to pool.  "Th-that's cheating." 

Brett placed another kiss before his mischievously teased.  "Li, come for me baby.  Cover me with your cum.  Make everyone know that I'm yours.  Do that and we can fuck, right here, right now." 

His will and resolve struggled against the words before his competitive voice stated, "Do it and Brett wins!"  He sidestepped from the taller man and glared into those eyes.  The arousal gone, replaced with his anger, funneled by his competitive streak.  "No!  I'm going to win." 

Brett adjusted his thick, ample package before he stepped back, hands raised.  "Alright, Li.  No harm.  Just trying to lend a hand."

"LIAM!!!!" 

The harsh cut of the words with their volume pulled him back.  He slowly released the almost vice like clench his teeth had on his lower lip as his eyes opened to Mason's face in sheer horror. 

He managed a weak, "What?" 

Mason's brows raised, and he emphatically pointed down.  Somehow, during his recollection of events, he must've stopped talking, unbuttoned his jeans and started stroking himself, his hand tightly gripped around his drenched cock in his black boxer briefs.  Mason's huge eyes were blown with lust even though his facial features masked the intent.  They did little to mask the hint of the aroma, even overtaken by the waves of his musk.  He cleared his throat and pulled his hand free, quickly buttoning his jeans and looking to the floor. 

Mason's calm tone returned, "Hey.  When this stupid bet is over, if you want to have another "pack bond building" night, we can." 

His gaze shot up to the friendly, yet seductive half grin from his best friend.  Mason continued, "Since your last class is history, and you are already Acing it, skip it, go home and take a long cold shower."

He nodded his head slowly a few times before he lightly bit his swollen lip. "So another "pack bond" night?"  Mason's smile spread from cheek to cheek. "Totally!"

He managed to survive another week by avoiding Brett whenever he could.  He thought of ways that he might push his rival to slip but couldn't risk his own. 

That didn't stop the thoughts, the scents, the errant touches of day to day life.  His skin hummed with electricity and he craved to touch and be touched.  He'd never realized how heightened his senses were until he'd denied himself in this strong way. 

He'd learned quite a bit about werewolf physiology over the last week.  By the time this was over, he'd know his body better than he ever thought possible. 

The pack gathered around his room, deciding that the living room wasn't such a good idea since he didn't want to scar his parents with their conversations about his sex life.  He laid on his bed and looked to the four members of the puppy pack that he could trust in months that began with N. 

Nolan, sitting near him in the computer chair complained. "Liam, why are we hiding in your room?  Actually, why are we having a pack meeting?  Is something or someone trying to kill us?  Again?  I bet it's the janitor." 

Theo, standing near the door huffed and rolled his eyes, returning the glare to the former hunter.  "It's not the janitor, Nolan.  It's never the janitor.  Except maybe that one time..."

 

He shifted as he laughed at Theo's joke and a jolt of pain shot from his loins and echoed through his body.  Mason and Corey looked to him with concern as he rolled against the discomfort.  "Are you alright Liam?"

Corey's soothing voice and concern poured forth.  He looked to his best friend's boyfriend and gave a weak smile.  Fuck, Corey was beautiful.  The way the light from the sun beamed through his window and bathed him.  The sparkle of those big brown eyes.  His slender frame.  His mouth began to water as his thoughts got away from him.  His hands, grabbing Corey's hips, pulling him against his body.  The weak gasps and whines as he rutted his thick cock against the boy's leg.  Pulling him down into a feverish kiss before he tore away his shi- "LIAM!

The anger in Mason's tone yanked him back to reality as his vision refocused and Corey's brow was creased, a hint of fear in his eyes. "Stop looking at Corey like he's a fresh steak."

Theo stepped to the foot of the bed and glared at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Liam?" 

He meekly replied, somehow not wanting to explain this to Theo. "No Nut November?" 

The chimera took a deep breath before he turned around and laughed sardonically. "Is that still going on?  I can't believe you two." 

Nolan rolled the chair towards the bed and asked, "Seriously, Li, you don't look so good.  Is this causing something...”

Without preamble, he yanked down his loose basketball shorts and exposed himself.  The nest of sandy brown hairs seemed pulled from the stretched skin of his erection weary pink, uncut cock framing the left side of his heavily swollen sack.  The usually wrinkled skin seemed smooth and it looked more like his cock was propped against a flesh colored grapefruit.  "This!  My balls are killing me." 

The silence fell over the room as the pack stared at the round flesh.  Mason was the first to clear his throat and state. “Um, Li.  Maybe you should talk to Deaton about that? 

He quickly replied. "I have.  He said that I either need to ejaculate”, he giggled at the word shortly before releasing a pained groan "or have the pressure relieved with a needle." 

Theo chimed in next, his eyes moving from the sack to Liam's face and back. "Why isn't your body, reabsorbing?" 

"Werewolves make more.  And shoot more.  And it has to go somewhere.  So..." 

Nolan's eager voice interrupt the trailing of his voice. "Can I touch them?"

He nodded weakly as his head lolled back to center and he caught Mason's gaze and saw the gears working in his best friend's mind.  The first question came out a million times faster than his hormone-soaked mind could expect. "So if werewolves produce more and it gets stored then how swollen is your prostate?  Since the prostate holds fluids too." 

He began to answer but Nolan's fingers rubbed across the sensitive tissue and his conscious thinking mind went offline. 

The warmth of those tips gently pulling and caressing the tissue.  He hissed as Nolan probed further, lifting the filled sack and touching the pressured flesh underneath.  The sparks lit up in his mind as Nolan pushed against the skin and his body responded to the external stimulation.  He felt a bit lightheaded as the blood rushed and his cock strained.  He heard muffled speaking, but the tiniest sound caught his attention.  The ever so minute whimpers Nolan released as he kneaded against his balls.  He barely noticed the slick pool that seemed to appear from nowhere at the base of his cock.  Theo's growl and the quick movement pulled him back to reality.  His eyes first went to his massively strained, deeply red, throbbing cock that spilled precum like a water fountain before he looked to Theo, pinning Nolan against his bedroom wall.

 

Nolan cried out "I wasn't doing anything! 

Theo scoffed as he tightened his grip on the former hunter's shirt, leaning his shoulder harder, pulling a pained cry from the boy. "Brett got you to try something like that, didn't he?" 

Nolan huffed in annoyance, his blue eyes meeting Liam's "Okay, yeah.  But I just wanted to see how much Liam would shoot and how far." 

Theo pulled the former hunter from the wall and pushed him towards the door. "It's bad enough these two are doing this to each other.  They don't need help.  Go tell Brett that was some fucked shit to try."

Nolan slumped his shoulders and turned to leave but not before he brought his slick hand to his mouth, tasting the deposit Liam gave and giving a wink. 

After Nolan stepped out, Theo closed the door and turned back with a devilish smirk.  "I've decided to help you, Liam.  And I think I have just the perfect way to teach Talbot a lesson."

 

The plan rolled into the next week and the swelling and tension within seemed to only get worse.  He went to Deaton to have the pressure removed but when the good vet turned towards his naked form holding a cold, sterile syringe, all his courage fled.  He would tough it out.

Plus, it was only until Brett lost.  Then he could jerk off.  Jerking off.  That sounded good.  The slaps of his skin.  The warmth of his palm, stroking his slippery, hard cock.  Sliding back the loose foreskin, exposing the rich, almost shiny purple head as Brett's eager tongue flicked against it.  The slide against the bumps of the top of Brett's tongue, drinking the fluid and pulling his meat into that warm, welcoming mouth.  Watching him close his eyes, savoring the taste as he sucked, grabbing his hips and shoving his cock down his throat until the muscles convulsed around it.  The streak of a tear as Brett held him there, using his tongue and throat to milk the cum from him.

"LIAM!" 

He shouted in response. "I'm awake!"  Theo growled as he stepped away, adjusting the back of his tight black compression shorts.  They stood in the locker room and waiting for Brett to pass by for his regular workout.

"Do I have to go over the plan again?" 

"Y-yeah." 

Theo sighed and pursed his lips in annoyance. "I've already inserted the plug.  You have the controls on the app opened on your phone.  I'm going to approach Brett and join him for his workout.  When I give the signal, I want you to slowly increase the pressure and intensity of the vibrations.  I can disguise my chemo signals, but I need something stronger to push his wolf to the surface.  Okay?"

"Y-yeah.  Turn up the vibrations when you are with Brett. Check." 

"No, Li.  This plug is sitting against my prostate.  No fucking around."

Theo gave him a serious look before stepping out of the locker room and walking towards the weight room.

He leaned out the door shortly after he caught Brett's scent and saw his rival pass the locker room.  The scent he carried could've drowned him and made him beg to be resuscitated only to drown again.  Fuck, he could smell Brett's precum.  He looked down and saw the discoloration from his tip already beginning to soak through his shorts and jock. 

He pulled himself back.  Focus on the mission.  Make Brett fuck Theo.  That was the mission.  That was Theo's mission. 

Wait.  Why did Theo want Brett to fuck him? 

To beat him? 

Maybe Theo was horny too.  Maybe something else was going on.  He pushed the thoughts back as he looked into the weight room and saw the reflection of the room in its entirety. 

They were alone.  Theo was talking to Brett and Brett was into it.  The heady scent of arousal floated down the halls and he barely caught Theo almost stomping his foot as Brett laid down on the bench, getting ready for a set. 

He stepped closer, swimming through the haze, both in his mind and overwhelming his nose and turned on the plug.  The first thing he noticed was the tiny flinch Theo did.  It was cute but what was better was how his firm, round ass clenched.  He licked his drying lips as he focused on that ass only held from its natural view by a thin layer of fabric.

He slowly increased the vibrations as they shifted through the sets.  Theo seemed unfazed, but his aroma joined Brett's in drowning out Liam's resolve.  His eyes followed them as they grabbed the weights and moved to face the mirrors. 

Theo stood behind Brett and bent his knees as he spotted the taller wolf while doing squats.  The laser like focus returned to Theo's ass.  With each movement, his thoughts ran. 

His desires took hold as his finger manipulated the digital dial.  That's when he heard the sounds.  The vibration first but the most alluring, endearing, lust stroking whimper.  He'd always thought of Theo as gruff, strong, uncompromising.  But that sound.  Symphonies couldn't create such heaven and his finger worked to pull more.  The quick whimper grew into a pleading moan, one barely subdued. 

He saw his claws ripping that fabric free.  The soft but muscular cheeks bouncing free, the side dimples depressing and returning with each movement of those massive thighs.

 

His fingers kneaded the flesh harshly, eliciting more whines from the chimera pulling a drawn-out plea, "Fuck.  Please." 

He pulled the flesh apart and gazed as the tight muscular ring, slick with lube, matting the dusting of dark hairs, waiting to be fucked.  He lined up and braced his hands on those hips, the curvature of the muscles perfectly fitting his unforgiving grip before he slammed his blunt cock past the resistance. 

He pulled another desperate cry as he bottomed out.  The tight warmth gripped a hold, but he didn't want to rest, he wanted to fuck and breed Theo until his hoarse voice couldn't manage a sound.  He pulled out and slammed back in, wasting no time to increase his fury, motivated by the echoes of the brutal slapping of their skin.  With each desperate plea his fucked harder, chasing his relief.

His claws pierced into the skin as he torqued Theo back against his cock with the same intensity as he pounded that hole.  He felt the muscles contract around him and the heat began to pool.  Theo almost collapsed forward but caught himself against the mirrors and pushed back even harder.  Their scent, the aroma of sex swam as he built the pressure to a head.  Theo weakly called out, "Liam!"

What should be his release sounded and felt different.  The slam of weights hitting the floor broke his fantasy and he looked to see Theo whining pathetically, curled up on the floor.  Brett stepped away from Theo and walked towards Liam.  The soaked outline of his strained cock and huge balls against the Devenford green pulled his attention.  With a smirk, Brett said, "Nice try Liam.  You almost had me."

 

His eyes widened as Brett brushed past him and he looked to the app.  The gauge was at maximum vibration intensity. 

He ran into the weight room and looked to Theo, who smelled so good and looked flush, his eyes blown out, those sweet sounds barely escaping his lips. 

The words, were a different story, "Fuck Li.  Turn.  It.  Off!" 

He fumbled with his phone and turned the dial off and the near jack hammering sound of the vibration ended.  He looked down to Theo and saw the spent load that seeped from the edge of the fabric, dripping to the padded floor.  The chimera pulled himself to his feet and shot a death glare.  "What the fuck part of "slowly" did you miss?!?!  Fuck!” 

The chimera paces a circle before he sarcastically commented, "Hey, I can cum without touching my cock." 

He chuckled nervously as he responded. "That's good, right?" 

The glare returned. "The problem is yours.  I'm done."  Theo reached back and yanked to plug free and tossed it at him.  He barely caught it.  "Next time you want to torture me with a cascading orgasm, let me know so I can refuse."

 

The last few days were miserable.  His balls needed a bra.  Seriously.  The weight and bounce were miserable, and he wore his jocks just to give them support.  Then his dick decided that it wanted to join the fun.  He'd been hard for almost 72 hours.  Which apparently isn't that big of a deal, as per Deaton, since the entire healing thing and minimal to zero refractory time, built werewolves to fuck. 

There used to be a "Mating Moon" ceremony where werewolves would run into the forest, away from humanity, eat some herbs and fuck for the week straight.  When this was all over, he'd consider looking for those herbs. 

Then there were his thoughts.  Everything became sex related.  Everything.  It didn't matter how hard he tried to distract himself, everything became sex.  He was pretty sure he failed his history test unless the instructor accepted that fucking was what Henry the 8th was known for. 

This was the hands down dumbest idea he'd ever agreed to.  He laid in bed, naked, since that was the only way his body would decide to feel cool and rolled his head to see the clock.  It was 23:59. Two minutes.  Two minutes until December and he could lose all this tension.  Two minutes until the release.

He reached to the nightstand and slowly pulled the drawer open.  His hand grabbed his trusty bottle of lube and snagged the full-size beach towel from the top.  He set them on the bed and looked to his bloated, swollen balls.  He was going to make a mess.  There was no doubt about that. 

He closed his eyes and ran his fingertips across the bunching of foreskin, still covering part of his flared, erect cock.  He savored the electricity that shot through his body.  At least this would finally feel great. 

As he tried to focus, his mind bringing back the many alluring sights, sounds, and smells he'd been tortured by through the month, a light tapping was heard at his window.  He slowly pulled his legs over the edge and walked to it.  If anyone from the pack didn't want to see him naked, balls heavy, cock fierce, then they should've chosen a different time. 

He looked out and was met by a pair of golden eyes.  He made out the figure of Brett's body, wearing a tiny pair of Devenford shorts and nothing else.  The wolf appeared tense, pained as he squatted near the glass.  With a sigh, he opened the window and Brett slipped inside.  Brett grinned, "So, when did you give up?" 

He looked to the towel and lube on his bed and back to his sack before replying pitifully, "I didn't." 

"Oh."

They stood in silence, their combined scents filling the tiny room but neither seemed ready to act on it.  Brett remarked distantly, "So neither of us won." 

"Yep." 

Brett's eyes widened as they fell on Liam's cock.  "Fuck, your balls are huge." 

"Yeah.  Well, show me yours.  You've seen mine." 

Brett slid his shorts down and kicked them away.  His eyes followed the movement over the tanned, eight pack chest, to the trimmed dark hairs, stopping at the thick, straight, cock that bounced with the taller wolf's heartbeat. 

After admiring it briefly he saw Brett's swollen sack.  It looked painful and heavy.  Much like his own.  Brett remarked with annoyance, "Who wins?" 

"No one." 

The taller wolf growled, "Fuck.  We need a winner." 

His anger joined. "There isn't one." 

Brett paced towards the window and closed it before he said, "No.  Biggest balls wins.  Only fair right?"

 "What do they win?"

"Whoever has the bigger sack, fucks the loser.  Fills them with even more cum."  The thought of filling Brett with his cum tickled the competitive side and he grinned as the husky words broke free, "You're on."

Brett approached him and reached for his sack.  Those long, strong fingers and palm stroked the tissue and pulled a whine from his lips as his cock started the slow flow of precum. 

Brett gasped. "Fuck.  You're heavy.  And huge." 

He reached forward and held Brett's sack in his palm.  He felt the weight and let his fingers slip to the backside.  He felt the outward bulge against the flesh that separated his sack from his ass.  Mason's words about prostates returned.  He realized his sack was larger, heavier, and more swollen but Brett's prostate was ready to be wrecked. 

He pushed against the flesh and the pathetic cry that left the taller wolf's lips energized him.  Brett relented, “You win.  Li." 

He looked to the nightstand and saw the plug that Theo used and his phone as an idea crossed his mind.

  He ordered, “Get on the bed." 

Brett almost fell over himself to comply.  The tall wolf crawled onto the bed and held his ass out towards him.  The faint light glistened off the freshly lubed and prepped hole.  His eyes widened as he grabbed the tools and closed the distance.  "You were prepared to lose?" 

"No.  I wanted to get fucked."

He pushed Brett over and hopped on the bed, sitting up mostly with his back against the headboard.  He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers before he rubbed the cold liquid against his hole. 

Brett looked to him curiously, "What are you doing?  You're going to fuck me." 

"No shit, asshole." His impatience bled through. 

Something about the entire situation lit a torch in him and he didn't want to just fuck Brett.  He wanted to owe his ass for coming up with this stupid competition. 

He lubed the plug and slowly slid it inside himself until he felt the tip rest against his prostate.  Brett tilted his head until he demanded, "You want to get fucked?  Fuck yourself on my cock."

Brett straddled him with one leg hanging over the bed for leverage and slowly sank.  The tall wolf reached under and angled his head and pushed the tip past his ring with a tense gasp.  He knew this wouldn't last long as Brett's tight heat sank and enveloped his weeping cock, so he reached his phone and turned on the app.  Just as he bottomed out, he turned the gage to max.  

The pleasure sang through his body, the distantly familiar pressure and heat beginning its course, but it seemed blunted. 

He remembered the last time he fucked when he was angry and growled against Brett's back.  Brett whined weakly, his internal muscles contracting, his hardened swollen prostate pushing against Liam's hard cock.  Liam reached around Brett's body and grabbed the base of his cock, closing off the valve.  He snarled the words, "You want to cum, make me cum."

Brett slowly lifted himself up and dropped himself down, with a hitched breath and whine.  Liam could feel the muscles trying the work, could feel his release but the release had to overcome his anger.  Brett began slow again and he grabbed the tall wolf's hip and lifted him before slamming him down against him.  The staggered slap of slick skin echoed from Brett's ass hitting and Liam forced it further.  Brett's grunts devolved into weak whines as the pressure of release was felt again his fingertips.  Brett was already finished but he was just beginning. 

As Brett's leg shook and weakened, he took over, using the tall wolf as an elaborate fleshlight.  He rocked his hips as he slammed Brett against him.  He drank the defeated murmurs and pleas and basked in the aroma.  He fucked into Brett, rocking the plug against himself, pushing the vibrations through his body, set by a depraved pace. 

He worked harder, grunting through the effort, chasing the sensation as he pushed his sweat damp forehead against Brett's back.  He felt his own hole clench against the plug and moved his hand from Brett's hips and cupped his sack.  The tall wolf whimpered from the pleasure and relief of the weight.

He desperately thrusted shallow thrusts, striking Brett's prostate with each jab, until the he was a pleading mess. 

He begged, "Please Liam." 

He rumbled his chest and growled through fangs. "Say I won." 

He heard the tears that lined Brett's face as the wolf muttered. "You won.  Let me cum." 

He muffled his roar against the wolf's back and plundered desperately.  The tightness of the hole clenching around his cock, the vibrations causing his body to scream.  He leveraged his legs and plundered fast and just as the tension grew too much, he released his grip on Brett's cock. 

Brett cried out as his muscled gripped, held, and pulled Liam deeper and milked the release.  Just as the first load shot, Liam thrust with the grip and hosed deep within Brett. 

The tall wolf spasmed, shooting load after load, the swollen sack shrank within Liam's hand.  With each spasm, he fucked harder, chasing his relief, his desire to empty his heavy load completely.  He orgasmed again, dumping more of his heat into Brett until the tension seemed to push back. 

After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally spent and reached over and turned off the app.  He rolled Brett onto the towel as the tall wolf's cup of cum collected on the cloth.  With a sated sigh, his anger and reserves spent, he looked to Brett's abused hole. 

He slapped that tight ass and said, "Feel good?"  It took a few moments, but Brett responded with a hoarse voice, "We should do that again."  As a drop of the first shot fell from the ceiling and landed against his sweaty chest he purred as he suggested, "Ever hear of the Mating Moon?"


End file.
